Electronic device can be modified to include waterproof capabilities. For example, the electronic device may include a perforated element that resists water attempting to enter an opening of the electronic device. The perforated element alone, however, is insufficient for countering forces provided not only by water but also from other components or tools applied to the perforated element during assembly of the electronic device.
Also, the electronic device may include a touch-sensitive display assembly that receives an input or command through a touch-sensitive surface. Further, in some instances, the amount of force applied to the touch-sensitive surface is measured and can be used by the electronic device. When the force is relatively high, both the touch-sensitive display and a protective cover glass may bow or bend, thereby reducing the internal volume of the electronic device, and thus, increasing air pressure within the electronic device. In these instances, the perforated element may not expel air fast enough, and the increased air pressure can affect other internal components, such as a speaker module, that rely in part upon (or open to) the internal volume of the electronic device. Also, during operation, the speaker module may cause the air pressure within the electronic device to vary. As a result, the perforated element is susceptible to vibration in accordance with the variable air pressure, causing unwanted acoustical energy (from the perforated element) emitted from the electronic device.